Scripted or Unscripted
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: This is an unlikely love triangle with me...please read and review :) its up to my readers if they want me to continue this or let it stay a one shot. Does Wade have hidden feelings for Haley? Hmm...or is he just following the script?
1. Chapter 1

"Haley would you just wait a second" came the thick accent of Wade Barrett as he followed Haley out of the tunnel and down the hall.

The petite brunette suddenly turned on her heel which caught Wade off guard and he took a step back, noting how intense her gaze was on him. "You tossed my boyfriend down a flight of stairs! How can you not expect me to be a little upset? And then, you go out and brag about it!" Haley scolded.

"It was scripted Haley!" the barenuckle brawler shouted back, towering over her small 5'2" frame. "Orton knew the whole time what was going to happen."

"No!" she pointed a manicured nail into his chest, glaring daggers at the man who she considered a dear friend of hers outside the business. "You weren't supposed to toss him down the stairs Wade, that you did all on your own."

With that said Haley turned again on her heel and left to get ready for her match later that night. Wade shook his head sadly, even being around her hurt, for the past several weeks he'd been trying to deny it in hopes that maybe the feelings would just go away…but they hadn't.

45 minutes later Haley was out in the ring for her match with Alicia Fox, it was a quick match and Alicia got the win, Wade knew that Haley was still learning a lot when it came to being a performer but he could tell she was upset she had lost the match. As she tried to gather her wits about her and leave the ring a very angry and disgruntled Alberto Del Rio came to the ring, Haley crawled to the corner and hoped that maybe Del Rio wouldn't see her and she'd slip out without him noticing. Unfortunately for her that was not the case, he set his sights on her and marched over yanking her up.

"You think its funny! You and your little friends laugh that I lost the World title last night…well, I'll show you funny" Del Rio fumed, as he was about to go for his signature armbar a certain superstars music erupted through the arena and he ran to the ring chasing the Mexican Aristocrat out of the ring.

The crowd wasn't exactly sure what to think of what had just happened given the fact that her savior wasn't exactly the "savior" type, Haley slowly pulled herself to her feet and stared almost incredulously at the man before her. He reached out and touched her sore wrist, asking her if she was okay. Haley nodded, then Wade did something she would never expect…he took another step closer and leaned down brushing his lips lightly against Haley's.

It was only a few seconds but it surely put Haley in a daze, Wade pulled back almost hesitant to look in her eyes, just as Haley was about to ask what that was about another superstar's music erupted through the speakers.

_I hear voices in my head _

_They counsel me they understand_

_They talk to me_


	2. Chapter 2

A few seconds later Randy emerged on the ramp, he was visibly limping from the fall down the stairs the week prior thanks to Barrett. The Viper was fuming as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring, Haley backed up until her back hit the turnbuckle then she quickly slid out of the ring and watched as the two men stared daggers at each other.

"Look alright…I know" Wade began but was cut off by Randy punching him in the jaw, the Viper cast a quick glance at Haley who was standing by the announcers table, still in surprise at the fact that Randy was even here tonight.

That gave Wade the moment he needed and he kicked Randy hard in his left knee before sliding out of the ring and headed up the ramp, Randy glared angrily at the bareknuckle brawler as his clutched at his sore knee. Haley got back in the ring and kneeled down behind Randy asking him if he was okay.

Randy said nothing to Haley as they left the tunnel until they got to the private locker room and that was when he confronted her. "What the hell was that kiss about Haley?!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't plan it…I had no idea it was even going to happen. Don't you think if I did I would have tried to stop it!" Haley shouted back, she had no reason to feel guilty.

Randy glared and clutched at his knee again, Haley sighed and told him she was gonna go get him some ice. She walked down the hall to where the trainers locker room was and got him a bag of ice. As she headed back to Randy's private locker room she heard someone call her name, Haley looked over her shoulder to find Taylor walking toward her.

"Hey, Vince is wanting to talk to you…" Taylor told the petite brunette once she caught up to her friend.

"Okay, well can he do that in Randy's private locker room? I'm on my way there right now…" Haley answered.

"Ask him yourself," Taylor said, pointing further down the hallway where Vince was talking to a stagehand. Haley told Taylor she'd catch up with her later and went to go talk to Vince.

"Mr. McMahon I hear you were wanting to speak with me." Haley said after Vince had finished talking with the stagehand.

"Yes, do you mind if we go somewhere more private?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Sure. I'm on my way back to Randy's private locker room anyway." Haley answered.

They returned back to Randy's locker room to find Randy still on the couch but on the phone with someone. "I'll call ya back" he told the person he was speaking with, and quickly struggled to get to his feet at the sight of his boss in the room.

Vince waved it off and told him to sit down. "I ran into Haley out in the hallway and would like to discuss something with the both of you. Based on the reaction from the crowd after what we saw out in the ring, I'd like to continue this feud with you Randy and Wade Barrett, but I'd also like to involve Haley as well. That kiss shot our ratings up an extra 25% already." Vince informed them. Haley and Randy looked at each other; she could tell he didn't like this idea at all.

"Vince let me ask you something….was that kiss scripted or not?" Randy asked, he couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut anymore.

Vince looked at Haley for a second who looked to be wondering the same thing, he knew that if he told Randy is wasn't scripted, which is _wasn't _that Randy would probably try to go beat down Wade and further injure himself so he decided to stretch the truth a bit. "It wasn't in the script at first, but after the writers did some thinking they decided to put it in there last minute to see what kind of reaction the audience would have."

After the chairman left Randy and Haley were left alone together, Haley decided to shower since she hadn't yet and Randy opted to watch the rest of the show on the couch, slightly pouting.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley got dressed and returned to the front of the room, Randy was still on the couch watching the rest of Smackdown, she could tell he was still irritated about what had happened earlier so she decided to go find Taylor and give him some time to cool off. As she was about to leave the locker room her phone vibrated and she saw that she had a new text message

_Hey I'm not at the arena anymore, im at the hotel, zack and I got into a fight…_

"Hey um Taylor isn't here anymore, she got into a fight with Zack and left…I really should go check on her, do you mind catching a ride with someone back to the hotel?" Haley asked, after she had read the message.

"Yea that's fine. I think Cody and Ted and I are gonna grab some dinner after the show anyway and catch up." Randy replied.

Haley walked over to him and gave him a kiss, "I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too baby girl" he answered. "And I'm sorry about not trusting you…"

"It's okay. I would have been kinda upset myself if I were you" she laughed lightly before walking out of the locker room.

Haley pulled her rolling suitcase behind her as she walked out the exit of the building into the cool of the night, as she dug her jacket for her car keys she bumped into someone, a hard body that almost knocked her on her ass if he hadn't caught her. She looked up into the warm eyes of Wade Barrett, a soft gasp slipped past her lips as he helped her stand upright.

"Oh, geez, Wade I'm sorry. I really should watch where I'm going. Second time in one night you've saved me…" she smiled slightly as the England brawler smiled down at her.

"Well someone's got to love" he answered, he noticed that both their hands were on her suitcase and he pulled his hand back and took a step back.

They both stood there for a minute just sort of staring at one another, until Wade spoke up.

"Well don't let me keep ya if your in a hurry to leave…" he said chuckling lightly.

"Oh, well I'm heading back to the hotel to check on Taylor. Um…were you leaving too?" Haley asked curiously.

"I was, but it seems my ride has already left…" Wade noted as he looked around for Justin Gabriel's rental car but didn't see it anywhere.

"I could give you a ride back to the hotel Wade" she replied, she felt butterflies swirl around in her stomach when he smiled down at her.

"That would be lovely. Do you mind waiting a few moments while I go get my bags?" Wade asked.

"No go ahead. I'm the bright blue Focus. I'll wait for ya." she smiled softly, then turned and headed to her rental.

As Haley waited for Wade to return she pulled out her phone and called her friend Taylor, the phone rang and rang and finally she answered.

"Are you here?" came the voice of her best friend..

"Haven't left the arena yet….I'm waiting to give Wade a ride…" Haley answered, she waited for her friend to start yelling but it didn't happen.

"What does Randy think of that?" Taylor asked.

"He doesn't know…" Haley replied hesitantly, although she shouldn't have to feel guilty for giving a fellow co-worker a ride back to the hotel.

The petite brunette looked out her rearview mirror and saw that Wade was approaching the car, she told Taylor she would let her know when she was back at the hotel and ended the call.

They arrived back at the hotel and said their goodbyes at the elevator, Haley got off on the 3rd floor and headed down the hall to where Taylor's room was. She found the room and knocked on the door.

"About time you got here" Taylor stated, flinging the door open.

Haley rolled her eyes at her friend and walked in flopping down on the large queen size bed. "What are you and Zack fighting about now?"

Taylor was about to answer her friend when there was another knock at her door, both girls looked at each other puzzled before Taylor went to the door and checked to see who it was. She gasped and opened the door quickly, Wade limped inside and Taylor caught him before he could crash to the floor, Haley ran over to help Taylor carry him over to the couch.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Taylor asked in shock. Haley went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth to clean his cuts.

As Haley cleaned up the bareknuckle brawler he explained to Taylor about how he was on his way to his room when Randy, Ted, and Cody jumped him from behind. This absolutely infuriated Haley and she told Taylor to take over, she had to go confront Randy about what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what is going on between you and my best friend…" Taylor asked as she dabbed a little peroxide on one of his deep cuts by his eye.

"Nothin is…" Wade answered simply.

"Okay, let me rephrase, what do you wish would happen?" Taylor asked again, putting the peroxide aside and sat beside the bareknuckle brawler.

"Taylor…" Wade began. "I just…I don't get why she's with him. He's cheated on her before, what makes her think she won't do it again."

"I get it trust me…" Taylor laughed lightly, remembering how skeptical she used to be of Haley's relationship with Randy not too long ago. "If I had my choice I'd pick you to be with her Wade. I know you'd treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

Wade smiled and pulled her close for a hug just as he was giving her a kiss on the forehead the door opened and Zack walked in. He looked a little shocked at what he saw.

Wade slowly got to his feet and held a hand up noting the angry look on Zack's face. "Easy…Zack c'mon you know Taylor and I are just friends. I'd never go after you girl, she's too much like my little sister."

The anger on Zack's face started to dissolve and shook his head realizing he had nothing to worry about. "Sorry man…its just been a rough couple days." Zack looked at the brunette still sitting on the bed and walked over leaning down to give his girlfriend a kiss. "I'm sorry babe. I love you."

Wade smiled at the sentiment of two people being that much in love and felt his heart tug at the sensation he was feeling. He excused himself and left the two of them alone.

Haley walked into the room to find Ted and Cody playing xbox while Randy had just walked out of the bathroom clad in just a pair of basketball shorts. Haley forced herself to focus on why she had come here in the first place.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Haley shouted angrily. Ted and Cody looked at each other and then slipped from the room unnoticed.

"Now Haley just let me explain…" Randy began in his usual smooth tone that would normally make Haley melt.

"There is nothing to explain Randal! You beat down Wade for no damn reason! And it wasn't just you…it was your other two stooges as well, I can't believe you won't let this go. Nothing is happening between me and Wade. It was a scripted kiss, that's all!" Haley said.

"Haley you would have to be blind not to see that Wade has a thing for you. I was just letting him know that you're my girl and that he needs to back off" Randy added.

That infuriated the petite brunette and she smacked Randy across the face. "I am not your anything! You've got to be the most ignorant man I've ever met in my life." Haley then turned on her heel and walked to the door.

"Hales where are you going?" Randy called after her.

"Away from you…I don't know this man you are right now" Haley then opened the door and walked out.

The petite brunette returned to the door she knew belonged to Taylor and knocked three times, a few seconds passed and it opened, Taylor looked at her friend who looked to be holding back tears.

"Can I stay with you?" Haley asked almost in a whisper. Just as Taylor was about to answer Haley heard another voice in the room.

"Who is it Tay?" Haley knew that voice, it was Taylor's boyfriend Zack Ryder.

"I'm sorry…I'll just stay somewhere else tonight." and with that said Haley turned and headed back down the hallway once again.

The petite brunette stood at the front desk awaiting someone to help her when she heard someone call her name, looking toward the front doors she saw Wade walk in limping gingerly. She went over to see if he was okay.

"You should be resting you know" Haley told him.

"I just came back from the ER smart one, I went to see if my ribs were broken." Wade answered her, draping his arm over her shoulders as she helped him to the elevators.

"Well were they?" she asked, pushing the 3rd floor button after asking him which floor he was on.

"No, miss nosey, they aren't broken. Just very bruised and sore." he answered her, leaning against the wall of the elevator as it moved upward.

The two stood in silence for a minute or so before Wade spoke up, "So why aren't you with Randy right now?"

The look on her face told him he should have reconsidered asking that before he spoke. "Really? I just ripped him a new one for what he did to you, do you really think I'd want to be around him after that?" she asked heatedly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't think…" Wade began, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They exited and stood in the middle of the hallway again just staring at one another; they'd been having a lot of those moments lately.

"Well…I'm this way…" Haley said, pointing to the right.

"And I'm this way" Wade pointed to the left.

They started to go their separate ways when suddenly Wade stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Hey Hales…" he called to her.

She stopped walking and turned to acknowledge him. "Yea?"

He motioned for her to come with him, a huge smile lit up her face as she jogged to catch up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked together.


End file.
